The Angel of Souls
by Lexi.Ever
Summary: When Toshiro Hitsuguya is sent back to world of the living for a mission he meets a beautiful young girl, but is all what it seems? Could this girl be what he has been looking for? This is my second story so please go easy on me. I hope you all love it!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Girl

**Chapter 1: The Girl**

(Toshiro's pov)

"Captain!" I looked over my shoulder and saw my vice captain Matsumoto Rangiku.

"What is it Matsumoto?" I asked her sighing. This had better not be something stupid like the last time. Last time she told me to go out side and when I got out there she shoved me right into Soi Fon's chest. I will never rid myself of those scars.

"We've been called to the real world again!" she announced happily drunk. I nodded. This didn't surprise me. Recently, Captains had been doing easy missions because they're weren't that many Soul Reapers after the Aizen incident.

"Alright, let's go." I sighed. Here we go again.

(Ichigo's pov)

"Ichigo! Are you coming or not?" Rukia asked me. We were chasing down another hollow.

"I'm coming!" I told her getting aggravated. We kept running. It was not that much further away. That was when we saw it. It looked like a monkey. I raised my sword and prepared to attack it when Toshiro and Matsumoto showed up.

"Matsumoto you take care of it." The captain ordered. His vice captain nodded and she went after the hollow.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him. He glared up at me with his blue green eyes. He looked at me like I should know exactly what is going on.

"We are here to find the angel of Souls."

(Toshiro's pov)

"What?" Ichigo asked me. I sighed heavily. I hated having to explain things to people. They always acted like they were idiots.

"The angel of Souls has the ability to not only destroy the soul society, but also bounts hollows and any thing that has to do with this secret life of the dead. It has been lying dormant for some time now, but something has woken it up. They is a group of humans who can see us, that want to find the angel and use it to destroy all of this." I explained. Ichigo looked stunned. Rukia just looked a bit surprised.

"Is there anything we can do to help? Rukia asked after she recovered. I shook my head. This was mine and Matsumoto's mission. No one else's

"No, but if you see it contact us." Rukia nodded. By now Matsumoto had killed the hollow.

"Captain, I've finished my mission." She told me.

"Good, now let's go." She nodded and we leaped into the air. We landed on a building and began to flash step away.

"Help!" I stopped.

"Rangiku, did you hear that?" I asked my vice captain. She stopped and looked at me.

"Hear what?" she asked looking confused.

"Help! Someone please help me!" I heard the same voice cry.

"That." I said beginning to run towards the sound. Rangiku, being as loyal as she was followed me.

"No, please, no!" said the voice in terror. I ran doing a few flash steps. I didn't know why, but I felt compelled to help whoever was beyond this. I didn't think I could have stopped even if I wanted to.

"AHHHHHHHH!" I finally made it. There in front of me was a female Soul Reaper with long pure white hair. It seemed as though she passed out. She was being held against a wall by a Gillian menos. I pulled out my Hyorinmaru.

"Sit upon the frozen heavens Hyorinmaru!" I cried unleashing my zanpaktou. The ice dragon swirled out of my blade and froze the Gillian in solid ice. After a moment the ice shattered and the girl fell free.

I ran towards her and caught her as she fell. She was so light and her bones seemed very thin and frail. Her skin up close was so pale it was almost white. She was all in all beautiful.

"Captain are you alright?" Matsumoto asked me out of breath.

"I'm fine, but I'm not sure about her." I said gesturing to the girl in my arms. Matsumoto seemed to notice her because she gasped in surprise.

"Should we take her to Orihime?" she asked me. I nodded and we set off. The whole time we were running I could not take my eyes off her beautiful face. Something about her made me want to lean down and kiss her. I resisted though.

Normally, I only really cared about people I was close to, but there was just something in her face that made my heart pound when I thought about her being hurt. Something in me wanted to protect her.

**Sapphire: Sorry, this was so short. I just want to start it so here it is. I hoped you all like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey everyone! It is me! I hope you all haven't missed me too much. I decided to send another chapter your way!**

**Chapter 2: Tenshi**

(Toshiro's pov)

Orihime had been healing he girl for about an hour now. I was starting to believe that I was too late.

"Is she going to be alright?" Matsumoto asked.

"I'm not sure Rangiku, I hope so." I sat there getting more and more impatient. That was when she moved.

"Wha?" she sat up putting a pale delicate hand on her head. Her eyes slowly opened and I, plus the others gasped. Her eyes were almost the same color as mine only they were a little more blue. That wasn't why I gasped though. It was because it looked as though se had no pupils. Her cloudy blue-green eyes looked at me.

"Who are you? What happened to me?" she asked her voice sounding like bells.

"You were trapped I saved you." I informed her. She smiled at me brightly making me blush for some reason.

"Thank you! My name is Tenshi." She told me. I was blown away at how beautiful her smile was.

"I'm Toshiro Hitsugaya, captain of the tenth squad." I told her.

"I'm Rangiku Matsumoto vice captain of the tenth squad."

"And I'm Orihime Inoue." The girl smiled again.

"It is nice to meet you all." She said "But I should really be going!" She stood. Her body looked so frail and fragile that I thought that in any minute she would break every bone in her body. I was wrong instead she wobbled a bit and I shot up just as she fell.

"I need to leave before they come." She said faintly her eyes slipping shut.

"No, what you need is to rest." I said troubled about what she said about someone coming.

"But I can't!" she protested weakly.

"The captain is right." Matsumoto said appearing behind me.

"But I don't want you to get hurt." She whined sound ore pathetic than a chick without it's mother. Then she grew silent, she was asleep.

"What do you think we should do with her?" Rangiku asked. I looked at her and then at Tenshi. I knew that I should have took her back to the soul society, but something about her made me want to keep her close.

"I think we should find somewhere to stay and then we should take care of her." I said

"I could stay here with Orihime!" Matsumoto said hugging Orihime.

"Yep!" Orihime agreed. The last thing I wanted to do was stay here with them so I decided to see if Ichigo was free. After telling Matsumoto what I was planning I left with Tenshi in my arms.

I found Ichigo walking home from school. He agreed to let me stay and then lead me to the house after I explained about Tenshi.

(Ichigo's pov)

"Dad! Karin! Yuzu! I'm home!" I announced as I walked in with Toshiro. He had found his gigia and was using t right now. He had put Tenshi on his back so that he could look normal.

"Hey Ichigo, dad and Yuzu aren't her." Karin said walking out of the kitchen.

"Karin this is Toshiro, he will be staying with us for a while" I told her. She looked at Toshiro and then back at me.

"What about the girl?" she asked. I was stunned for a moment how could she see Tenshi. She wasn't in a gigia!

"This is my sister. She will be staying with me too." Toshiro covered.

"What's her name?" Karin asked him.

"Tenshi," he told her.

"Oh, angel, that is a pretty name." Karin said. Suddenly Toshiro froze.

(Toshiro's pov)

"What?" I asked quietly. Karin looked at me.

"Her name, that's what it means." She explained. I said nothing so Karin shrugged and walked back into the kitchen.

I walked up the stairs with Ichigo and as soon as I walked into the room I spotted Rukia.

"Captain Hitsugaya, what are you doing here?" she asked me.

"I'm staying here."

"Alright, but I already have dibbs on the closet." She told me. I smiled and then ut Tensh on the bed.

(Tenshi's pov)

I opened my eyes and saw Toshiro. He was lying down next to me. I sat up and rubbed my eyes feeling ten times better. I nudged Toshiro.

"Hey, wake up!" His eyes snapped open and he looked at me. I smiled.

"Moring Captain." I said with a mock salute.

"Good morning Tenshi, I need to ask you a few questions." He said reaching out to me. I jumped up and ut of the bed.

"You'll have to catch me first!" I said running out of the room. He followed. I giggled and turned around. He was right on my tail. I jumped out of the house window and ran down the street. When I turned around he wasn't not there.

"Haha, can't catch me now!" I shouted. Then he was in front of me.

"Child's play." He said snatching me up in his arms. I laughed.

"That's sounds pretty funny coming from a child!" I said trough my laughter.

"You're the same age as me!" he snapped.

"Yeah, but you said it!" said my laughter dieing down.

"You said you would answer my questions when I caught you." He said putting me down once we returned to the house.

"Fine. Fire at will." I said brightly.

"Alright, first question, what squad are you in?" I thought for amoment.

"I don't know."

"Ok, your name means angel, do you know anything about the angel of souls." I looked at him. He seemed so intent. I couldn't lie on this one, or I could just say nothing. I shook m head.

(Toshiro's pov)

What was with this girl? First of all she was all hyper, yet now she seemed really solemn. And why did I care so much? Why was it that every time she smiled I wanted to hold her tightly to me? What was she dong to me?

"Um….I know you're a captain, but may I call you Toshiro?" she asked me suddenly. I looked at her and before my mind could work I nodded. She smiled and I slowly reached a hand out towards her. I stopped and pulled away. She began to dance while sitting down and I couldn't help t, I smirked. She stopped.

"Oh my goodness you can smile!" she said getting really close to my face.

"Um…" For once I was lost for words.

"You look really nice when you smile." She told me. She stayed really close to me then she began to lean towards me. It seemed as though she was going to kiss me when she suddenly shot up.

"Crap!" she said. She pulled out her zanpaktou just in time for three humans to come crashing through the window.

(Tenshi's pov)

I couldn't believe they were here! They never left me alone! The group of humans was here the ones who had claimed to spill my blood.

"There's the angel!" they shouted. One of the pulled out their swords and swung at me. I felt a sharp pain on my cheek. Damn! He cut me!

(Toshiro's pov)

Her blood was blue! These humans were after her! They called her angel! Angel, Tenshi was the angel of souls!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Trouble**

(Toshiro's pov)

If se really was the angel I had to take her into custody and take her back to the soul society where she could be locked up for safety reasons, but for some reason I did the exact opposite.

"Tenshi!" I cried. I grabbed her around the waist and jumped out the window.

"Hey, what do you think your doing!? I have to kill them! If I don't they'll just come after me again!" she yelled in protest. I ignored her and kept running. I ran as fast as I could hoping to get her as far away from those people as possible. I had finally stopped when I found myself with her in an abandoned factory

"Here we should be safe ere." I said.

"Great, so would you mind putting me down?" Tenshi asked. I set her down and she started to look around us.

"Tenshi I want you to tell me something, are you the angel of souls." She froze looked down.

"I guess there's no foolin you huh? Yes that is what I am. I've know ever since I woke up again." She told me.

"What do you mean?" I asked her.

"Every hundred years I wake up from a long sleep. Every time I wake up I end up in a jail cell for doing nothing. I want this time to be different. This time the last thing I want to see before I sleep is the sun setting. I don't want my last memory t be of a cold bleak wall of stone." She told me. Her words moved my heart. Every time she woke up all she could do was look at a wall and cry.

I wasn't exactly sure why I was doing this, but I walked to her and embraced her fiercely.

"I promise Tenshi that, that will be the last thing you see this time. I won't let them capture you." I told her. She wrapped her small pale and fragile arms around me and squeezed me as hard as she could.

"Thank you Toshiro! Thank you so much!" she said. She looked up and me and looked me right in the eye. I felt something then. I had an uncontrollable urge to kiss her. Leaned down and when our lips met if was like an explosion of passion. My hands got all tangled in her snow white hair as pressed her close to me.

She pulled away from my and tilted her head down slightly too where we were nose to nose. Her pupiless blue-green eyes looked genuinely happy. I liked seeing her happy. It made me happy.

"Captain!" I pulled away from her and faced my vice captain, Rangiku. She spotted Tenshi right away.

"Hey there!" she said cheerfully waving. Tenshi just cowered behind me. It hurt to see her this scared.

"Matsumoto, what do you want?" I asked her. She looked back up at me.

"It's the others they are on there way here. That girl is the angel of souls. They are coming to take her into custody." She informed me.

"I won't let them!" I shouted. Rangiku seemed a bit surprised by the emotion in my voice.

"I'm sorry captain it's too late. They are here." I looked up and sure enough the gate was opening. This wasn't good. I put one hand on Tenshi and the other on my zanpaktou. I got the feeling I was going to need it.

The ones who emerged from the portal were Soi Fon and her squad. She was ready for a fight. She had already released her zanpaktu and her shirt was already sleeveless and barebacked.

"Captain Hitsuguya! Hand over the angel or we will take her by force!" she ordered. I removed it from its sheath.

"Then come and take her!" I snarled.

"Wait!" I turned around. Tenshi was standing with her sword drawn.

"I will go without a fight. I'm sorry…Toshiro. I really am. What does it matter if I miss another sun set? I won't die from it." She said weakly smiling. No, but you will feel more and more pain and I don't want that for you. I thought.

I meant what I said earlier. I wanted her to see the next sunset. I didn't want to imagine her all locked up in a cold dirty cell and that be her last memory before she drifted off into her slumber.

"No, I won't let you just go! You deserve better Tenshi! I know you do! You shouldn't have to spend the only time you are awake in a prison cell! You should be free!" I said. Her eyes filled with tears.

"But I don't want you to get hurt so, miss?" Soi Fon looked at her, her eyes hard as steal.

"You may take me." Tenshi said. She held out her arms and waited. Soi Fon flash stepped to her and grabbed her. I flinched when I heard the sound of a bone breaking. She really was fragile. Tenshi flinched too, but it was from the pain.

"Please Soi Fon, don't do this." I begged. She looked at me.

"I'm sorry, but these are my orders and they must be carried out or else I wouldn't be able to live up to my title as captain." She told me.

She walked over to me ad grabbed me arm with her free hand. It was like that, that she dragged me back into the soul society.

(Tenshi's pov)

So here I was back in a cell for no real reason except my existence. I hated that they had to do this t me. Especially since I never got to tell Toshiro how I feel. I wanted to tell him the truth. I wanted to tell him that I loved him.

(Toshiro's pov)

I loved her and I wanted to tell her so badly, but I couldn't. For helping her in the world of the living I had been sentenced to wait in prison until she went back to sleep, then I could be let go, but I would have rather stayed here. Then I would feel her pain.

(Soi Fon's pov)

I hated doing what I did. I mean I really hated it. It was plain as day to see that the captain loved her. I never wanted to take the mission anyway, but everyone else was busy, so of course I got stuck with it.

As if it weren't bad enough, I had to watch the prison tonight. I could hear the two of them. They were sadly shuffling and the moved like sloths. They wanted out and they reminded me of caged birds. I really, really hated it. Then I heard her singing.

(Tenshi's pov)

I wasn't sure why wanted to, but for some reason I wanted to sing. So I did. I sang a sad song about a bird locked up in its cage. I sang in a sad lonely voice that I let ring out to the world. I wanted them all to hear my song. I wanted the all to know what it felt like to be in a cage.

(Toshiro's pov)

Her voice was so beautiful. I loved her so much and it hurt so badly to hear her sing that tune. I made the decision right then to save her. I would get her out of here and I would help her see the sun set before her sleep. I would or I would die.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: The End**

(Toshiro's pov)

I needed to get out. I needed to get out and save Tenshi! Her voice brought tears to my eyes. I wanted her so badly to see the sunset she desired so. I pushed and slammed against the walls but they wouldn't budge.

"Please! Let me out! I just want her to see the sun!" I begged to no one in particular. In one punch I slammed into the gate and it broke. I was free! Now I needed to find Tenshi.

(Soi Fon's pov)

I knew that the captain had broken out, but I didn't do anything. I just stood and let it happen I agreed with him. He and Tenshi didn't deserve to be locked up.

This way I didn't get any trouble for this. The council will just see it as, he snuck out while I was standing at my post as I should have been. I smiled. Now I just had to pray they made it out in time.

(Tenshi's pov)

I was getting tired. It was almost time for my big sleep again. A tear slide down my cheek. Not only would I miss Toshiro, but once again my last sight would be of the cold cement walls and not of the sunset I longed for.

Suddenly I heard a noise outside of my cell. I sat up. Oh no, what if the humans had made it through and were here to kill me. I closed my eyes. Maybe death wouldn't be that bad.

When a crash resounded in the room I tilted my head back awaiting the blow that would kill me, but all I got was a hug. I opened my eyes.

"Toshiro!" I said I hugged him back. We held each other for a while then we looked at each other.

"I need to get you out of here. You look tired!" He said touching the soft part under my eye.

"I know, my sleep is approaching. I need to sleep." I said leaning my head on his arm.

"I know, but we need to get you outside first. Come on." He picked me up. I was to tired to walk. He took me out the hole in the gate and began to run.

(Soi Fon's pov)

They were doing well, though he didn't have much time left. I let them run right past me. I didn't even yell at them to stop.

I did send my men on them. I knew that if I had just done nothing I could've gotten into trouble, but this worked.

(Toshiro's pov)

I was almost out. I just had to shake off Soi Fon's men. It wasn't too hard. I was so close. Just a little while left. I could feel Tenshi drifting away on my back.

"Please stay awake Tenshi." I muttered.

(Tenshi's pov)

I had heard him, but it felt like a dream. I didn't know what was real and what wasn't. I was so close to the sleep that I could taste it. My eyelids fluttered. Not much longer.

(Ichigo's pov)

Toshiro had escaped with the angel! Why would he do this? I grabbed Rukia. We had come back to the Soul Society with the others to help watch over the cells.

As we ran I wondered who was right here. Tenshi never seemed evil or bad, she just seemed confused and lost. Maybe Toshiro was right, maybe she did deserve to see the sun before she went to sleep.

(Toshiro's pov)

We were so close. We didn't have much further. She was so close to falling asleep, that it scared me. I didn't' want to lose her now.

Tears welled up in my eyes, but I managed to blink them back. She wasn't going to die. She was just going to sleep. This wouldn't be goodbye forever, but still. I was afraid.

Then I saw the light. We were finally here and just in time. I didn't know how much time she had left.

"Tenshi we're here." I said setting her down. Her eyes fluttered open and she laid her beautiful eyes on the sky. They filled with tears.

(Tenshi's pov)

He did it. And he did it all for me. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. I could finally see the sunset. I looked at Toshiro.

"Can you please do something for me before I finally fall asleep?" I asked him. He nodded, emotion stopped the words from leaving his mouth.

"Can you please give me one final kiss before I sleep?" I asked. I was desperate to let him know how I felt, but words just wouldn't cut it.

He nodded and he leaned down and kissed me. It was a simple kiss, nothing special, but lasting. I didn't want it to end, but it had to.

When we stopped he held on to me. I was still able to see the sun, but I could also feel his warm arms around me. I smiled, tears still rolling down my cheeks, as my eyes gently shut me off from the world.

(Toshiro's pov)

She was gone. I knew because she had gone totally limp in cold. She felt and looked dead. If it weren't for the fact that I could still feel her breathing I would think she was dead.

"Toshiro!" I turned my head. It was Ichigo and Rukia.

"This was all she ever wanted." I told them.

"Why did you do it?" Rukia asked me. I turned on her.

"Because she was human! She breathed she lived she had dreams and hopes! You all treated her like an animal until now! I was the only one who saw her true soul." I brushed my hand across her cheek. I half expected her to sit up, say 'just kidding' and give me a huge hug, but I knew it wouldn't happen.

"Maybe next time they will see what you saw." Ichigo said, sitting next to me. I nodded.

"Next time, I will be there. I won't ever let them hurt her again. She will be happy next time. I wil be sure of it."

_10 years later_

(Tenshi's pov)

My eyes fluttered open. It was time to wake up again. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Good morning." I didn't know the voice, but I felt something stir in my heart. He was my age with white hair and beautiful eyes.

"Toshiro!"

"Welcome back, Tenshi, Angel of Souls."

**Lunarious: Well that's my story! I hope you liked it!**


End file.
